Man in the Iron Mask
by Lady Athos
Summary: This story is mostly based in two of the characters of this film, D'Artagnan and the Queen Mother Anne, although along the story they will all appeared. It's just an alternative way to end the film, what would have happened if D'Artagnan had been told abo


Daban las doce en el reloj del palacio. Medianoche.

Todo el mundo debia estar ya en sus aposentos excepto nosotros, los mosqueteros, la Guardia Real. Al pasar al lado de la capilla oigo unos sollozos provenientes de ella. No los logro entender, mas reconozco en ellos su voz.

Me apresuro hacia allí y, al abrir la puerta la veo, está arrodillada y su cuerpo tiembla mientras sigue llorando.

"Ana"

No había notado mi presencia, al oír su nombre se gira inmediatamente, con temor de verse sorprendida así, en ese estado. Mas su expresión cambia al reconocerme, el temor huye de su rostro e intenta sonreir, pero no puede. Simplemente pronuncia mi nombre.

"D'Artagnan"

Para después arrojarse entre mis brazos. La estrecho contra mi tan fuerte como puedo, intentando protegerla. Permanecemos así un rato, hasta que ella me mira. Su rostro, surcado por las lágrimas, se acerca lentamente al mío. Nos besamos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así. Ojalá el tiempo se parase en este momento... Nada de eso ocurre. Estaríamos así toda la noche, pero esto no está bien, así que yo mismo, sin saber como, rompo el beso. No podemos seguir, no aquí. Esto es traición, una traición que se castiga con la muerte. Si sólo yo corriese peligro no importaría, moriría gustoso con tal de estar así. Pero su vida y su honor también corren peligro por esto.

"Ana, no... si alguien nos ve... será la muerte."

"Moriré de igual modo si no te beso"- cómo resistirme a eso.Busco en mí la fuerza para hacerlo, arriesgamos demasiado, mas ésta me ha abandonado. Y así permanecemos, los dos juntos, abrazados, como en los viejos tiempos. Hacía tanto que no sentía esto, que creí que estaba casi olvidado.

El beso llega a su fin y ella se hunde en mi pecho sin poder reprimir su llanto. Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa. Sé que todo esto acabará en cuanto le pregunte, ella se irá.

"No puedo soportar veros llorar. Vamos, Ana, decidme qué es."- ahí se acaba todo. Su abrazo se afloja y comienza a alejarse. Quisiera retenerla un momento más, pero no se como. Ha abierto la puerta y se dispone a salir cuando, sin poder evitarlo la llamo con un grito procedente de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

"Ana, sé que amaros era traición contra Francia, pero no hacerlo lo es contra mi corazón."

"Ambos moriremos traidores, D'Artagnan."- pronuncia mi nombre en un suspiro, me mira una vez más y se va.

Ahí me quedo, sólo y peor que antes. Algo le hace mal y yo soy incapaz de ayudarla. Me niego a no hacer nada, he de saber qué es lo que le pasa. Esto no acaba aquí. Así que sin perder el tiempo me dirijo el pasadizo que comunica con su habitación, ese que solo conocemos ella y yo.

No saldré de allí hasta que me diga lo que le pasa.

Abro lentamente la puerta que da a sus aposentos y allí está ella, tumbada sobre su cama. Han pasado varios años desde que estuve aquí por última vez pero todo sigue igual. Su cuerpo no para de temblar y convulsionarse, está igual que en la capilla mas ahora su pena parece haberse acentuado. Evitando hacer el menor ruido que pueda sobresaltarla me acerco a ella y así, la agarro por detrás, a la vez que con la otra mano le tapo la boca para que no grite. De esta forma giro su cuerpo y la estrecho contra mí. Ya van dos veces en una misma noche.

Dejo que llore, que descargue su pena en mí, ya habrá tiempo para hablar, ahora lo más importante es que ella se tranquilice. Pasan varios minutos sin que ocurra nada, hasta que finalmente es ella la que se separa, sin soltar del todo el abrazo. Sus ojos, rojos por llorar, se posan en los míos.

"D'Artagnan, no deberíais estar aquí, es peligroso."

"¿Y qué debería hacer según vos? ¿Dejaros sola en este estado? Ana, no me podéis pedir eso, porque si lo hacéis me veré obligado a desobedeceros. Por favor, os lo suplico, decidme qué os ocurre. Tal vez yo pueda ayudaros."

"No puedo, D'Artagnan. Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso, además no puedes ayudarme, no con esto."

"¿Vos me amáis?"- me mira sorprendida, seguramente no se esperaba esta pregunta. No veo duda en sus ojos y eso me tranquiliza.

"Claro que te amo, no dudes de eso simplemente porque no te pueda contar lo que ocurre. Pero, es que, si lo hago... serás tú quien deje de amarme, y no quiero perderte, no a ti..."

"Oh, Ana, y no me perderás te doy mi palabra, si crees en ella."

"No, D'Artagnan. No pongas tu honor en esto porque no sabes lo que ocurre. No quiero tu palabra sin que sepas por qué la estás dando."

"En ese caso decídmelo. Así, yo mismo juzgaré. Pero te aseguro que, sea lo que sea, nunca dejaré de amarte. Nunca. Llevo veinte años haciéndolo,y no es que estos años hayan sido fáciles para nosotros, primero tu marido y Richelieu, después Mazarino y, por último, Luís, nuestro propio hijo... ¿Qué puede ser peor que todo eso?"

"Está bien, te lo diré. Pero antes déjame besarte por última vez." - nos volvemos a besar, sin embargo no creo que este sea el último beso. Seguimos así, besándonos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos, y seguiría toda la noche de no ser por lo que debo saber. De este modo corto el beso.

"Vamos Ana, después seguiremos, tenemos toda una vida para esto. Ahora contadmelo todo."

"Está bien. ¿Recordáis la noche en que nació Luís?"

"¡Cómo no! Yo estaba con Athos y Porthos en una taberna."

"Bien, pues todo comienza esa noche..."


End file.
